


Natural Disaster

by Madamrussia13



Category: X Men: Apocalypse, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Everyone (even Jean) being frightened by the OFC, F/M, Feel Free to comment!, I always say 'posable' sumt but I always usually have something steamy in mind, Kurt being adorable as usual, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Greenwood is one of the most beautiful and dangerous girls Kurt Wagner has ever seen. With his curiosity towards her and her interests in him make them collide together like magnets. But is it the right thing? Is Kurt endangering himself by keeping himself by her side?</p><p>Ps. Comments are much appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Girl

It was just a normal day at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Well, at least as normal as it could be.Truth be told, when Kurt Wagner first enrolled into the academy, rooming with Peter Maximoff didn't seem that bad. He was a pretty decent guy, permitting a few strange quirks. That was until the pranks started, of course. It started off with simple, generally harmless ones. The classic “whip cream on the hand and tickling his nose”, throwing a red sock into his load of whites, ect. Today, however, Peter had taken things a bit too far. He’d stolen Kurt’s journal/drawing book, and now in a blind rage Kurt is currently trying to catch the thief by teleporting as fast as he could. That is until he teleported in the main walkway, bumping into someone.  
Kurt whips around to face the person while barring his sharpened teeth. “Oh my.” says a delicate voice. When the red in Kurt’s vision subsides and his face relaxes, he sees a red haired girl with green in her bangs and a daisy crown on top of her head. “I'm...I’m very sorry.” she murmurs, looking up at him. Her eyes are aquamarine and her skin seems to glisten. “I need to go.” With that, she slips past him and sprints down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the hardwood and white dress floating around her frame. “Ah, la mur.” Peter croons, appearing next to him and butchering his pronunciation.  
“Your attempt at French iz allmost inzalting.” Kurt says, his anger almost forgotten. Almost. In the end it took all of Hank McCoy’s strength to pull them apart. “Now, boys.” Hank says as they sit in his office. “What sparked this. Should I get you new dorm mates?” There was silence as Peter adjusted his goggles and spews out, “Kurt likes a girl.” And in a pop he was gone. Hank cleared his throat and stood. “How about we take a walk.” It was not a request.  
“So who’s this girl you like?” He asks as he and Kurt walk around the grounds. “Vell, I don’t know her but I bumped into her in zhe hallvey. And she ez beautiful.” Hank laughs under his breath. “Well, we do have quite a lot of girls on campus, I don’t think you’ll find her by just describing her as beautiful.” Kurt gave an awkward laugh. “Vight. Vell, she has red hair, vith green bangs, shimmering skin, and zhe most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” When Kurt looks back at Hank, he was looking down with a sight frown. “Ginny.” He mutters. “Zo you know her?” Kurt asks. Hank sighs. “Kurt. Do me a favor and only talk to Ginny if you have to. She’s one of our more unstable students and we don’t want any more accidents.” Hank tries to speed away but Kurt catches up with him easily. “Akzidents? Vhat kind of akzidents?”  
Hank stops, puts his hands on his hips and thinks for a moment. “You want to get to know her, right?” He asks. Kurt nods. “She lives in our greenhouse, on the south side of the building. You can visit her on your off period but no skipping class.” He points an accusing finger at Kurt. “Do you understand?” Kurt nods again. “Then I guess you can see her. She needed new company anyways.” There's a pause. “Well what are you doing, go!” He gave a shooing motion and Kurt didn't have to be told twice. He poofed as quickly as he could. “Kurt? Where are you going?” Scott calls as Kurt makes his way to the south hall. “Talk later!” He calls back as he turns down the abandoned hall. At the end of it is a steel door with a small glass window. Looking in Kurt can see Ginny tending to the surrounding plants. She has earbuds placed in her ears and so she doesn't hear the distinct BAMF noise Kurt makes when he teleports into the room. “Don't be like that Antigonon leptopus. You've gotten enough for today.” she seems to scold at a set of pink flowers. Her frown increases as she gives a small ‘what’ before turning to face Kurt. She gives a small scream and covers her mouth.  
“Who are you?” she asks, wrapping up her walker and practically slamming it onto the table before taking two cautious steps towards him. “Uh, I'm Kurt. Kurt Vagner.” She lifts an eyebrow. “Vagner? Like with a V?” She puts her hands on her hips as she examines him. “No Vagner, like, um.” He pauses in thought. Ginny turns her head to get a look at his tail that's swishing back and forth. “Is it Wagner? Like how you're wagging your tail there?” His cheeks darkens and nods as he looks at his swishing tail. “Um, ja.” He starts to get nervous as the lull in the conversation builds. “Wait.” She says, breaking him from the tormenting silence. “I know who you are.” A shy yet sad smile speeds across her features as she goes back to her plants. “You helped stop that Egyptian mutant that tried to decmate at least eighty percent of the human race.” She shrugs. “Or at least that what Hank- I mean- Mr. McCoy, told me.” Kurt looks at her in awe. His mouth slightly agape as he really takes her in. “You know,” she turns back to him and shakes her head. “I really wanted to help you guys. But my aunt, who’s also a mutant, she can heat or cool objects, um, she kept me basically trapped in our house the entire time. But I watched your fight from the surrounding plant life there.” She takes two stools and sits. She pats the seat next to her and Kurt sits as well. “You guys really are amazing. I really thought you guys had died when the plane crashed, but I guess you're the one who saved everyone, right. I mean you are a teleporter.”  
“How vould you know zhat? How do you know any ove zhat?” Kurt asks. She giggles. “It's my mutation. I can control the plant life around me. Or talk to it. Or see through it.” She looks at her hands and scrunches them into fists and then releases them repeatedly for a moment. “It started when I was ten.” She says, her voice low. “You know, Mr. McCoy tells me that the mutated genes are carried through the father, but, I just can't see my dad giving me the power of nature.” She gives a dry laugh. “I'm sorry. I really should get back to my plants, and you're probably getting bored of me just rambling on like this.” She stands to move away from him but Kurt, in that split second, bamfs in front of her. “Bitte. You do not bore me fraulein. I vould like to hear more of-” he was cut off by the sound of a bell. She turns away from him and goes back to her flowers. “You should go.” She says. He shifts back and forth for a moment. “Vould it be inappropriate vor me to come back during my next free period?” A faint smile pulls at her lips as she nods. He too smiles and in a flash, he’s gone.


	2. Boy Meets A Problem

“Kurt? You good buddy?” Scott asks as they sit in class. “Hm?” Kurt hums as he turns towards his friend. “Vhat?” Kurt’s eyes are half lidded and the only thing on his mind is, Ginny. “Dude are you alright? You were acting weird earlier. In fact, you're acting weird now.” Kurt sighs. “I met zhe most beautiful fraulein I've ever see. And I get to see her again during lunch.” He sighs again. “Izn't it great?” Scott furrows his eyebrows. “You sure you don't need to see a doctor?” Kurt shakes his head. “No, I’m vine. I'm just zinking of Ginny.” Scott raises an eyebrow. “Ginny?” Kurt nods.  
“Boys, is there something you'd like to share with the class?” The Professor asks. The two boys shake their heads furiously. “Good, then perhaps you'd like to enlighten us on what-” The bell rang and the boys gave out a large sigh. “Ah, saved by the bell, as they say. Have a good rest of your day children.” Professor X says, wheeling away on his steel wheelchair. “Kurt,” the boy in question freezes. “Follow me please.” Scott gives his friend a shrug and leaves Kurt to the wrath of the Professor.  
“Um, have I done somezing wrong sir?” Kurt asks as he walks beside Xavier. “No, but you do project your thoughts quite loudly.” Kurt blushes. “Which gives me the knowledge that you've found yourself taking a liking towards a fellow student. Yet, this is not just any student, no, this is one of our most unstable students this facility has ever seen.” He stops and turns to face Kurt. “So my question for you is, do you think you can control her?” Kurt lifts an eyebrow. “I Vish to not control anyvone. I zink she ez fine, and I vill not treat her as my captures treated me at zhe circus.” Xavier gives a small laugh. “I won't stop you Kurt, but know that she's dangerous when threatened and-”  
“Zo am I Professor.” He bares his fangs slightly. “Iz this all? I have to finish my paper for my next class.” Xavier frowns slightly and nods, secretly knowing that it was a lie. Kurt briskly walks away from Xavier and towards the library. Upon entering the library he’s quickly ushered to the table where all his other friends are. “Okay spill.” Jubilee says as soon as he's in a seat. “Vhat are you talking about?” Kurt looks between their faces in shock. “Come on Kurt. Who's Ginny? Tell us.” The group nods in agreement to Jubilee’s words. “Um, vell, from vhat I've gazered she's a privately tutored girl zhat lives in zhe school's greenhouse. She has red hair, but her bangs are green. And she has light, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin, that shimmers when she...” Kurt trails off as he goes deep into thought about her.  
“Come back to us Kurt.” Jean snaps her fingers in front of his face, waking him from his thoughts. “Vight, sorry.” He clears his throat to continue. “She also seems to have the powers of nature. I don't know how far they truly extend but-” Jean’s eyes widen. “Oh god.” She puts a hand on her mouth. “What is it Jean?” Jubilee asks. “She's that elemental that put Tommy Graves in the ER about six maybe seven years ago.” Everyone’s eyebrows shoot up. “How’d she do that?” Peter and Scott ask. Jean sighs. “I don't know the specifics but I heard that she hung him onto a tree branch and pelted him with water, wind and rocks until the Professor calmed her down.” She turns towards Kurt. “Kurt, if you- well I don't know- anger her or get on her bad side she will not be merciful. Just promise us you’ll be careful.” Kurt looks down and his tail flails about frantically. “I’m sure she has her reazons for vhat she did. But, ja, I’ll be careful.” He stands. “I must be off zhen. I promised her that I’d have lunch vith her.” He gives them a small smile before heading towards the lunch room. His thoughts swarming with weather or not he should really go back to see Ginny. But his curiosity outweighed the danger.  
“Hallo.” Kurt says to the lunch servers. “I vill have zee special, a vanilla milkshake, and,” he thought for a moment. “And a chocolate chip cookie, bitte.” The server did as he asks and puts his order into the cash register. Kurt pays and bamfs to the greenhouse. He knocks with his tail and the door opens, but Ginny isn't the one to greet him there. Instead an outstretched vine is the culprit for the open door. “Come in.” Ginny says as she spritzes a plant. Kurt does as she says and as soon as he's past the threshold the door shuts. “You're early.” Ginny says with a smile. “Couldn't wait to see me, right?” She giggles as Kurt moves to sit. “Actually, I thought we'd go outside for lunch. It's such a lovely day.” She moves towards the back and pushes the ivy off the door, making room for them. “Coming?” She asks before motioning for Kurt to follow her. He cautiously follows her. “This is my favorite place.” She says, motioning to the minor garden surrounding them. The garden in question was a little area boxed off in rose hedges. There was a stone fountain in the center and two stone benches across from each other. It was beautiful, Kurt couldn't deny that, but something was amiss. “Vhy did the Professor box you in like zhis?” He asks.  
“He didn't.” She says, wrapping her arms around herself. “I did.” She looks back at the blue boy and gives a small smile. “I suppose you've already heard the story of Tommy Graves, right?” Kurt nods and she plops down onto one of the benches with a huff. “It was his own fault. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he had the power to suck the life out of things. And he too it for granted.” Kurt sat beside her, handing her the cookie. She gives a small laugh. “He took the life of a limping bunny. I could have saved it, I was trying to save it. And he just killed it. I started to cry and he started to laugh, and then I saw red. Next thing I know, I'm here. My new home. Away from those I could hurt. I mean, I know we have Jean Grey her and she's just as dangerous as I am, but she has the Professor to connect with and help her. But me? I'm one of the only elementals I know.” She takes a bite of the cookie and hums in happiness. “This cookie is really good.” She says, her tone turning on a dime. “Would you like an apple?” She asks. Kurt nods and Ginny reaches up and plucks an apple off a nearby tree.  
“Here you go.” She hands him the fruit with a smile. “Fresh from casa de Ginny.” She gives a small laugh as she watches Kurt take a bite of the apple. “Ginny?” A familiar British voice says from inside the greenhouse. “Professor!” Ginny says in delight, standing. “Ginny dear, it's time for your evaluation.” She nods and looks back at Kurt. “It was nice seeing you Kurt.” She says with a smile unwavering. “I'll see you tomorrow, alright?” She asks as she, almost mentally, pushes him towards the door. “Ja. Tomorrow.” Kurt says absentmindedly. Ginny gives him a small wave before shutting the door and covering the window with ivy, so Kurt could no longer see her.


	3. Boy Meets Movie Night

“Alright Kurt. It's time.” Scott says as they stand looking at Kurt in the mirror. Kurt had really tried to look good for this. He fixed his hair and wore some clothes that Peter and Scott had picked out which were then approved by Jubilee and Jean. “Remember, it's just movie night. So be cool about this.” Scott says. “Right, like you've ever been cool, Hot Head.” Peter says with a scoff. “Say that again. I dare you, Old Man.” Scott says, referring to Peter's silver hair. “Hey, don't diss the silver, I think it's pretty cool.”  
“Really, it's as cool as when-”  
“Can ve vocus vor a second. Bitte. I need to go. Zo give me your vinal opinions.” Kurt wore a pair of blue jeans, his red Thriller jacket, and a solid black shirt. The two boys looked at him and nodded in agreement. “You look cool dude. Now go slay her.” Peter says, pushing Kurt out the door. “Ah, vait!” Kurt tries to get back inside but sighs when he can't open the door, and he can already hear Peter laughing about him wussing out. “Alvight. You can do zhis Vagner.” He takes a deep breath and bamfs to her door.  
Knocking softly, Ginny comes to the door and smiles. “Hello Mr. Wagner. What brings you here so late?” Kurt’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. “I-I vanted to invite you to- vell- my friends and I, ve're, um. Moving a vatch. I mean, ve're catching a movie.” She giggles. “That sounds fun. Am I invited?” She asks, asking what Kurt seemed to be struggling with. “Uh, ja. Vould you?” She outstretched her hand to him. “If you'll lead the way, I'd love to.” Kurt takes her cold hand and pulls her closer. “H-hold on, alvight?” she lifts an eyebrow but encircles her strong arms around him as asked.  
In a flash they were in the lounge area of the house, where Scott, Jubilee, Peter, and Jean were debating on a movie to watch. “Hallo everyone.” Kurt says, pulling the hesitate Ginny towards the gaggle of teens. “This ez Ginny.” He gestures to the double-haired girl. “Um, hi. It's lovely to meet all of you. Um, you don't have to introduce yourselves, I already know all of you.” She went around the circle, shaking each of their hands and saying their names until she got to Jean. “And you must be Jean Grey.” She extends her hand but Jean doesn't take it. “I can't read your mind.” She says bluntly. “I-I'm sorry?” Ginny awkwardly retracts her hand.  
“I can read everyone’s mind, but not yours, and that's... troubling.” Her eyes narrow. “Jean-” Scott tries to say something but Jean cuts him off. “No, Scott, it's not right. I know what each of us are thinking. Jubilee is thinking of lipgloss, Peter is thinking about whether or not we should watch Carrie or Grease, Kurt’s angry I'm saying this, and you're trying to decided if I'm jealous of her. I can read everyone, except her and I want an explanation.” The room goes silent.  
“When I was little, I suffered from some head trauma, and they put some plates in my head so my brain wouldn't leak out my ears. So not even the Professor can read my mind.” Ginny says, her smile never wavering. Everyone’s eyes and mouths go wide. “So.” Ginny turns away from Jean to face to others. “Personally, I think we should watch Carrie. I think a creeper would best accompany our current mutant standings. Considering the plot and all.” Glances bounced all over the room. “Uh, sure.” Jubilee says, nudging Peter. “Peter, put that one in.” He nods and everyone finds a place to sit. Jubilee taking the floor, Peter in the recliner, and Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Ginny sharing the couch.  
Midway through the movie Jean was curled up against Scott for protection, just in case, while Kurt was still a foot away from an undisturbed Ginny. Taking a gulp of air, Kurt scooted closer to her and whispered, “You can vean on me if you get-” Ginny shakes her head. “I don't scare easy, but if you'd like, you may rest your head on my lap, it is getting late after all.” Even if it wasn't the situation Kurt had hoped for, it was better than nothing, and it got twenty times better when she started to play with his hair.  
Kurt didn't really know when he'd fallen asleep, but he did know that when he woke up he was still in Ginny's lap with her playing with his hair. “You're awake.” She says, looking down at him. “Ja,” he sits up and stretches. “Vhat time is it?” He asks. “Five in the morning.” She says as she looks at the clock beside them. “Did you get any zeep?” She nods. “Of course. I feel as well rested as ever, maybe even better. Anyway, all, your friends are gone. I think they left after the movie or maybe went to get early breakfast.” Kurt nods while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Breakfast zounds zo good vight now.” Ginny giggles. “Well, I'll leave you to that.” She says as she stands. “Vhat? You're not coming vith me?” She shakes her head no. “I have an early evaluation today. But I'll see you later right? And maybe we can do this again?” Kurt nods. “Ove course.” She giggles and makes her way to her room.  
This went on for at least another week. Kurt would show up during his free time, talk with her, and learn something new about her, or watch a movie with her. Until he finally decided he wanted to ask her out, and take her off campus. “I say you just go for it, guns blazing.” Peter says. “Right. Very romantic, Casanova.” Jubilee says with a roll of her eyes. “Oh! I've got an idea!” Jean says. “Why don't we just invite her to the mall with us.” Kurt smiles. It was nice to see Jean warming up to Ginny. “I get It. That way it's a date but if things go south Kurt will have us to help him out. Sounds good to me.” Scott says while patting Kurt's shoulder. Everyone nods in agreement. “Okay,” Peter says with a sigh. “But I still say you should give her some kind of bang to really woo her.” Everyone rolls their eyes before they shove Kurt onto his mission of love.  
He cautiously opens the steel door and starts off their conversation like he'd normally would by asking her whatever question was on his mind followed by him figuring out something new. Like how her favorite color was whatever the sky was at that time of day, or what living with her aunt was like, but the most important thing he learned was how her bangs had turned green.


	4. Boy Meets Backstory

It happened when her powers truly awoke when she was ten. She was born and raised in a house near the outskirts of her hometown because her father enjoyed hunting and spent a lot of his time in the forest that surrounded their home and often took her out with him, to her disgust. Her mother had practically lost her mind after having her, refusing to having any other children afterwards and her father was also a heavy drinker, so if he wasn't hunting he was drinking.  
One night, after beating her mother with the leg of a chair he turned to her and she ran into the forest, barefoot. He shouted to her, trying to get her to stop and take what she deserved for being so ungrateful. When he finally found her, he grabbed her by her hair, and that's when it happened. With tears streaming down her face she, unintentionally, had called upon the powers of the elements. With his feet now practically cemented to the ground, the water from the nearby creek rose up, bubbled around his head and drowned him.  
Of course, when she finally stumbled back home her mother was waiting for her, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face as she sat in the recliner chair in the parlor. “Where's your father?” She asked. Ginny couldn't give an answer, she just started crying again. “I see, so you're like her.” She was referring to Ginny’s aunt. “That means only one thing.” Ginny cried so much that she soon passed out from dehydration. It wasn't until later, when the searing pain emanating from her back became too much, that she woke up again to her mother cutting her shoulder blade with a knife. It was the mark of the archangel Uriel, the angel of prophecy, nature, visions, and instruction. She refused to let Kurt see it, but she described it as a man in the fetal position.  
“Ginny. I'm zo zorry.” Kurt says, putting a hand on hers. It was cold, like usual. “Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I always am.” She says. They were about a foot apart and it took everything in Kurt to not kiss her pain away. “Lizen. I vas vondering if you'd like to come vith me and my friends to zhe moll, later in zhe veek. If zhat is alvight.” Her face suddenly casts a sad glow. “I wish I could, but I'm not allowed to leave campus. And besides, I'll be leaving soon.” She takes her hand away from his. “I don't know when it'll be, but I know I won't come back the same as you know me know.”  
“I don't understand?” Kurt tries to play it like she's making a joke but she continues her serious tone. “No, I suppose you wouldn't, would you.” She stands and pulls Kurt to follow her. “See these roses?” She points to the rose wall and Kurt nods. “Well, in the winter they don't die they just change and when they bloom again they're different. Does that help?” Kurt turned to her. “Ginny. I don't vant you to leave.” She sighs. “Kurt-”  
“But if you are, zhen I have to do zhis before you do.” He pulls her closer by his tail and presses his lips to hers. Her lip were dry and tasted like rubber, but he didn't care, this was Ginny after all. But it happened for only a second before Ginny literally sends him flying out the door with a huge blast of wind. “Don't come back! Leave me alone!” She yells. Forcing the door shut, and covering the window. Kurt couldn't even bamf inside because of something she'd set up to keep him out. “Ginny!” Kurt pounds on the door. “Please! Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür Ginny!” This goes on for days on end. Every day Kurt would go to her door, thinking that she'd open up, but she doesn't. After about the fourteenth day he finally gave up, pretended to be sick and barricaded himself into his room.  
“Kurt, you can't stay in bed all day.” Jean says, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Yes I can.” Kurt responds back defensively. “Kurt, come on buddy.” Peter says with a throw of his arms. “She never said that you couldn't see her again. So what if the day she's opened her door is the one day you act like a wuss and hid under your covers!” With a harsh tug Peter pulled the covers off Kurt. “Now get up.” Peter put his goggles on and raced away. “Come on Kurt, I'll help you-” Jean was cut off by the sound of a helicopter. “Raven must be back.” Jean says with a smile. “Come on. Let's go see her!” She helps him off the bed and pulls him towards the sound. “Vait.” It takes Kurt a moment but he soon realizes that this helicopter is coming from the south side. From Ginny's side of the building.  
Out of pure instinct Kurt bamfs to the outer wall of Ginny's garden, and there was the descending helicopter. “Kurt, where are we?” Jean asks but Kurt's completely tuned out. There she was. Ginny was emerging from her garden to face the now landen copter. A girl of similar height comes out of the copter wearing a gray hoodie with it's hood up, jeans, and a gas mask. “I see you're ready.” The unfamiliar girl says. “Of course, I was looking forward to this since you left the Professor. I do hope you find me to be a suitable advisory.” She bows slightly and the new girl laughs. “I think you'll be dead in seconds. But maybe Hank perfected you, who knows?” She shrugs. “Now fight me.” The girl get into a ready stance.  
Ginny blasts her with some wind but she barely moves. “Kurt, her feet.” Jean whispers. Kurt looks down and sure enough her feet were imbedded into the ground. “Blow any harder and you'll break my legs.” She says. “That's the point. If I incapacitate you then you have to stay. That is what the Professor has told me and what I believe.” Ginny counters. “Yeah? Well you're not the only one who can use wind here, Faker.” Suddenly the girl raises up, suspending herself with a tornado. “Wait, Kurt, I've seen her before.” Jean says. “She was on the news for saving a bus of kids in Detroit a few days ago. But why would she be here?”  
“Can you read her mind?” Kurt asks, watching the fight closely. “No, the only thing she's got on her mind is Ginny.” Jean groans in frustration. “I'm getting the Professor. Keep watch on them. Step in only if you have to.” She says before running back towards the house. “Take this!” The girl shouts before blasting Ginny with water. Ginny goes down and the girl forms a stone spear. “Guess you're a failure as well.” She says before raising her hand to pierce Ginny's head. “Don't you dare.” Kurt says from behind her. He grips her spear with a deadly grip. “Kurt, go away, this isn't your fight.” Ginny says. “Let go of my spear, I'm not allowed to hurt civilians.” The girl says without looking at him. “No.” Kurt says bluntly. The girl scoffs. “Fine, we'll do this the easy way.” She lifts her free hand and morphs a dagger. “Don't!” Kurt's words are too late as he watches the dagger go threw Ginny's right eyes and out the back of her head. “You idiotic boy.” The girl says before turning to him and plunging a syringe into the side of his neck. “Don't mess with things you don't yet understand.” And with that, Kurt fell into inky black.


	5. Boy Meets The Real Girl

Once whatever was in that syringe started to ware off Kurt heard a clear and familiar voice ring in his ears. “Of all the things to do, Hank!” The voice was clearly a girl. “Ow, ow, ow. Stop hitting me! It wasn't really my fault. I just-” Mr. McCoy was cut off by a groan. “Not your fault?! Don't pull that on me Hank. You know full well that you used him as a guinea pig for your stupid ‘let's get Gizel back’ social experiment. See, this is why I don't let you guys keep me here. You're crazy. All of you.” Kurt sits up and turns towards the voices. His eyes widen when he sees familiar strands of green and red hair in two buns. “Ginny?” He asks aloud. The girl turns around, looking just like his fallen love and her face turns bright red. “Oh, oh no. I'm not, I mean I am but, um,” she looks up at Hank. “Hank do something.” The grip she has on Mr. McCoy’s arm looks painful but he doesn't flinch.  
“Right. Um, Kurt there's something we need to tell you.” Kurt makes eye contact with the girl who looks like Ginny and she visibly takes a sharp inhale of air. “I'll be in my room.” She says, speeding out the door. “Okay, I'll tell him.” Mr. McCoy says with a sigh. “Kurt, the Ginny you knew... Wasn't really real.” Kurt turned his head to the side. “I don't underzand.” Mr. McCoy paces back and forth for a second, looking for the correct words. “Um, she was an artificial intelligence dummy, um she was a smart robot, that looked, sounded and even had the same memories, of one Gizel Greenwood. The girl who just left is the real one that started all this. You see, instead of truly taking our help after the whole Tommy Graves incident, we made a deal with her and her aunt. Every two to three months she comes her to fight her doppelgänger and if she wins, she can stay with her aunt off campus but in the event that she loses, she has to stay here and train under us.” Kurt's eyes were wide. “You make her vight herself?”  
“Well, it started out as just sparring robots, but they we're harder to explain than a fake student in quarantine.” Kurt shakes his head. “Zo the past few months have been a lie?” He looks at his hands and curses in German. “I veel zo zupid!” He hits the sides of the cot in anger. “Well, it wasn't all a lie.” Mr. McCoy says, adjusting his glasses. “Like I said, we programmed her with all of the real Ginny's memories. So every fact about her should be fact and not a lie. If you'd like to see her,” he gestured to the door. “And ask her yourself, the door is right there. But of course, if you need more rest-”  
“No, I zink I am vine.” Kurt rises to his feet and makes his way to the door. “Her door is the third on the right!” Mr. McCoy calls after him. Kurt counts the doors until he comes to hers. It looks like all the others, except it has a little latch that Kurt can look through, seeing her laying on her side, back facing him. Bamfing inside the new Ginny gives a groan. “Go away Hank. No amount of your burnt cookies can save you from-” she rolls over and gasps. “Oh, hello Kurt.” She says as she sits up. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?” She says with an awkward giggle. Kurt swallows harshly. “I-I vas vondering if you vere really Ginny. My Ginny.” She rolls her eyes. “Don't take this the wrong way, but you call me Ginny one more time and I'll break you.” There was a pause.  
“You're wondering why, right?” She sighs and stands. “Right, time to get that story out of the way.” She cracks her hands and neck before turning on more lights in the room. “You already know the story of my parents. My father was a hunter and wanted to name me Gazel, but my mom made a misprint on my birth certificate, making me Gizel. She later told me it was because she just wanted to name her daughter after her best friend’s great aunt that apparently did something cool in history but she claims she didn't remember what.” She gives her back a crack and flops back onto her bed. “And now you're questioning how I know that my fake told you about my past.” She looks away. “I've been keeping tabs on the fakes since I was thirteen. I actually can see through the eyes of plants. That's way I came early to kill my double, but I was to late. You'd already found yourself under her pheromone.”  
“Her vhat?” Kurt looked astonished. “Her pheromone. She emanates a calming and inviting sent. It’s original purpose was for it to subdue me, but I’ve started wearing that gas mask for protection against it. But you must have bumped into her and caught some on you. Causing you to feel as if you should be with her or near her.” Kurt dawns a sad look. “Zo, everyzing I velt vor her vas a lie?” Gizel shakes her head. “Of course not. Once you know what someone has gone through and you continue to make them smile means you’ve made a bond with that person. At least, that’s what my aunt says.” She stands in front of Kurt and plays with her silver cross necklace. “You're disappointed, aren't you.” She looks up at him cautiously. “I don't blame you. I know I'm not as calm or cute or whatever, as my double, and I know I can be scary but, ya know.” Her face was nearly as red as her hair at this point. “I'm not avraid of you fraulein. If you vould like I could accompany you in your ventures. If that is not to vorward ove me.” He gives her a shy smile which she giggles at. “Um, I suppose. But I don't think I'll be staying long, but I'd love to spend time with you Kurt.” Kurt blushes at how her rosy lips form his name.  
“Toll. Um, perhaps I could take you somewhere now?” He says, gesturing towards the door. “Oh, right. Um, I don't have a class but I'd love to walk with you.” She walks past him and opens the door. “Lead the way.” Kurt passes her and she sticks mildly close to his side. “Um, have you ever taken a true tour of zhe mansion?” Kurt asks awkwardly as they step into the elevator. “No, not really. I've only ever perused the grounds once. I suppose you could surmise when that was.” She gives a strained laugh. “I hate this place, but, they're the only ones who can truly help me control my powers.” The elevator dings and the doors open. Gizel steps out without a second thought with Kurt coming out less than thrilled by Gizel’s strange nature. However, for all her quirks, he could still feel that same bond he felt when he was with Ginny.  
“Jimminy crickets. These halls look so different.” Gizel say with her hand in her hips. “So, where now?” She asks. Kurt points down the hall and she nods. “Right then.” She starts to walk in that direction, hands clasped behind her back, and a little hop in her step. Kurt tries to keep up with her without bamfing, fearing it might scare her. “Vight here.” Kurt says, stopped to point towards the classroom door. The duck in just as the bell rings. She stand next to the doorframe while Kurt takes a seat near her. “Hello children.” The Professor says. Gizel's face scrunches slightly. “Today, we will be talking about the book I lent you all yesterday, if you'll take it out.” Everyone takes out the book Interview With The Vampire. “Now, who would like to share a main theme from the book and their favorite part.” A girl, with purple hair and sharpened nails, raises her hand. “Yes Dedra?”  
“I like the part when they find the other vampires, proving that they're not alone.” Gizel scoffs. “Miss Greenwood, is there something you'd like to share?” The Professor’s eyes narrow as he looks into her mind. “Well,” she pushes off the frame to stand up fully. “I hate that part of the book. And of course, you'd like to know why, right? It's because, they may have found ones of their kind, but they destroyed all that Louie had built. The girl he loved was burnt by the sun and the mother he'd made for her was also burnt to dust, no but that's not where it stops. Their leader has the audacity to try and cover himself by pretending he didn't totally plan the entire thing. And the icing on the cake is that they tried to eat a live women in front of them, but they still trust them. So, just because they're like you, doesn't mean you can trust them.” She glares at the Professor. “I don't like what you're insinuating and I think you need to leave, Miss Greenwood.” The Professor’s voice had a slight edge to it. Gizel huffed and stormed out the door, but not before slamming the door for emphasis.  
As soon as class ended, Kurt darted out the door, trying to find her. He was about to bamf when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turns and there's Gizel, drinking a soda through a bendy straw. She says nothing at first, despite Kurt's sad conversation tactics. “Hey,” Gizel crushes her can and turns it to dust. “I-I'm-I'm real sorry about how I acted in there.” Kurt looks at her and he can see a slight hue of pink on her cheeks. “I, I just haven't had the best time with the mutants outside this school.” She scrunches her hands into fists and then releases them again before saying, “Or with myself.” She stops to look up at him, her aquamarine eyes shimmering like water. “If you'd like to talk, I'm alvays here.” Kurt says, unsure on how to console this strange yet adorable girl in front of him.  
“That Tommy Graves story is incomplete.” She says. “ Haven't you ever wondered why you've never seen him around school?” It had confused Kurt why he'd never seen this Tommy boy before. “It's because I didn't just pelt him with water, wind and dirt, I set him on fire, Kurt. His burns so severe that he was in constant pain until he final died after Hank injected him with something lethal. He died, Kurt.” Her eyes started to water. “I hate that book, because I relate to it too much. It reminds me to much of what I've done, of what I could do. It's why I've never used my fire power since then.” She wraps her arms around herself. “I'm a monster.” She looks up at him as a her tear dam breaks and the tears stream like rivers down her face.  
Kurt doesn't say anything, instead, he just hugs her, and it's at this moment that he realizes that this Gizel is warm to the touch.


	6. Girl Meets Mall Shopping

“She's just been sitting there for like, an hour.” Peter says as everyone looks at Gizel from behind their own books, watching her read her own book with some headphones on her head. “What kind of book is it?” Jubilee asks. “It's a book on gardening.” Scott answers. Suddenly, Gizel gives a large sigh and slams her book closed. “Oh no, she's coming over here. Hide!” Peter says as she makes her angered march towards them. “If there's something you wanna say to me say it.” She growls. “I've been here for two days and all I've gotten from you guys is stupid side ways glances. And don't try to say that you're actually reading those books considering Mr. Speed here has his upside down.” Peter awkwardly closes his book and sets it beside him. “So next time you've got something you'd like to share, let me know.” With that she exits the library.  
“Stupid kids.” She mutters. “If I'm not mistaken, you're the same age as them.” Mr. McCoy says as he comes up beside her. “Not mentally.” She responds sharply. “Oh, I don't believe that.” Gizel scoffs at Mr. McCoy’s laughable comment. “You might have had them kill an Egyptian mutant or whatever, but they're never going to need to do what I've done.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “And I'm still angry with you, Plant Killer.” She says with a huff. “What are you talking about? They're all still-”  
“No they're not, you threw out my bonsai trees and bamboo plants. And then you take away my hammock? Low blow Hank.” Mr. McCoy looks bewildered. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” Gizel throws her arms in the air while letting out another huff. “Great, well, you're gonna give me the money to get me new ones.” She points an accusing finger at him. “Lovely,” The Professor says, coming to join their conversation. “And you can take one of the other students with you, on this escapade of yours. Perhaps Kurt, he seems to enjoy your company.” He says, leaning on the arm of his chair. Gizel's eyes narrow. “Oh, I see what this is. You saw me cry with him comforting me and you think you can play matchmaker? Well forget it. I won't allow you to subjugate that boy to anymore of your immature antics.” The Professor rubs his temples for a moment.  
“I'd forgotten how much you sound like your aunt. All those big words, does she make you read dictionaries?” Gizel rolls her eyes. “My point is, is that I think Kurt is a nice boy and-” The Professor raises his hand for her to stop talking. “I'm sorry we put you into this position, but we want you to connect with someone other than an adult that’s twice your age.” Gizel tries for a comeback but nothing really good comes to mind, so she settles for, “But he's blue with a tail, he'll stand out and I don't want to have to save him from the bullies.” Mr. McCoy and the Professor laugh at her comment. “I think Kurt will be fine, besides, Halloween is in three weeks, he should blend in well.” Gizel finally gives in with a shrug. “Fine. Where can I find him?”  
“Oh, at this hour he's probably taking care of the greenhouse. Considering you took one look at it and fortified yourself in your panic room in the basement.” Gizel face palmed with an exasperated sigh. “You're both complete ninnies, you know that right?” She says as she starts to walk towards her greenhouse. “Geniuses my aunt fanny. Annoying nitwits more like it.” She mutters, approaching the door. She reaches out for the handle, but stops when she hears music coming from behind it. She leans in, trying to hear the lyrics. “He better not be playing what I think he is in front of my plants.” She gives the door a large shove so the door will slam open. The sight she was met with was a startled Kurt, only armed with a spray bottle. “How dare you.” She says, turning the boom box off. “How dare you play Michael Jackson to my plants.” She points an accusatory finger at him.  
“Vhat is zo vrong vith him?” Kurt asks. That was the worst question to ask Gizel. “What's wrong with him? Tell me Kurt, have you ever listened to the lyrics or seen him perform?” Kurt shakes his head no. “Scott introduced him to me a few days ago.” Gizel face palms hard. “He's profane, Kurt. You can listen to him, but don't do it around my plants. Now come on.” She grabs his arm tightly. “Vait. Vere are ve going?” He asks as she pulls him behind her. “I need to renovate my greenhouse, and the Professor says I need someone to accompany me, for support or something like that.” She rolls her eyes before opening the garage. “Okay, which one is yours?” She asks, looking at all the cars. “I can't drive.” Kurt says.  
“Really?” She looks at him like he'd grown a second tail. “I mean I get that you're a teleporter and all, but don't you get tired?” He nods. “But vhen zat happens I ask Scott to drive me, or Peter. Zhey have their licenses, vhile I'd never even zeen a car before coming to America. Vhat about you? Can't you drive.” Gizel laughs. “I came here in a helicopter, Kurt. No, I can't drive.” She sighs before taking his hand in hers. “But I bet you that you can bamf us there.” Kurt looked frazzled. “I'm zorry, but did you just say bamf?” She nods. “I've come to the conclusion that that's the sound that you make when you teleport. Also, you produce a smell, like sulfur or charcoal, I think it's because the rapid combustion of your cells is what's causing it and- wait! Can you get us to the mall or not?” She stamps her foot down and Kurt nods. “Hold on if you vould?” He says, before teleporting them to the entrance of the mall.  
“Sweet honey badgers.” Gizel mutters, gripping her stomach. “Are you alvight? I know teleporting can be hard on zome.” Gizel shakes her head. “I'm fine, just give me a second.” Kurt takes a step back. “Of course. Tell me vhen you're ready.” They stand in awkward silence until Gizel starts to walk into the mall with Kurt close behind. “Vhat are ve looking for, may I ask?” Gizel clenched her fists. “Stupid Hank did something to my plants and hammock, so we need suitable replacements. However, I get this strange feeling that Charles is the real mastermind behind that.” She suddenly stops. “Here we are.” She spreads her arms out with a wide smile. “Ophelia’s Oasis!” She announces with glee.  
“Come on, let's go inside.” She grabs his arm and pulls him into the strange shop. “You can have a look around, I'm gonna find Ophelia, be right back.” She gives a small wave and heads towards the back. She knocks on the back door marked only for employees. “Secret password?” A voice asks from the other side of the door. “Water is dangerous.” Gizel says. The door opens to reveal a tall, thin woman with unruly black hair, smile lines on her face and sparkling blue eyes. “Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How've you been, Honey Pot?” Ophelia asks, giving Gizel a hug. “I've been good, but Mr. Scientist at that gifted school there out some of my stuff and I need replacements, and also,” Gizel looks around her to see if a specific blue boy is nearby. “I need my piano delivered to the school as soon as possible. And don't tell Auntie, she doesn't know that I'm thinking of enrolling just yet. I wanna tell her when I visit her at the Pumpkin Festival. So keep your mouth shut.” Ophelia makes a sealed lips motion while throwing away her invisible key. “My lips are sealed, now let's get you those replacements.”  
Ophelia leads Gizel towards the back, towards the pre-potted plants. “Here we are.” Ophelia picks up a bonsai tree. “How many do you need?” Gizel placed her finger on her chin for a moment. “I think about five. Oh! And I'll also need some Japanese Maple trees, with some bamboo aswell. They'll look really nice next to the rose bushes, and my piano can be right in the middle after I rip out that ugly fountain. Oh and the hammock,” she glides over to the hammock section. “Should be easy to assemble and red.” She picks up a box with a smile. “And you can bill all of this to the Professor. He shouldn't mind.” Ophelia chuckled. “Sure, while I get this taken care of, do you think you could save your blue friend over there?”  
Gizel spun around to see Kurt being bombarded by kids (and some girls who were most likely also mutants) asking about his strange skin color. “Oh Lordy loo.” I mutter before making my way over to him. “Kurt.” Gizel pushes through the small crowd. “We need to go.” She grips his wrist and pulls him out of the store. “OH, Auf Wiedersehen!” He calls to the flabbergasted crowd behind them. “Come on.” Gizel tugs a little harder. “I told you to have a look around, not to draw attention to yourself.” Gizel finally lets go when they reach the food court. “I'm zorry, but I can't change how I look. It's a natural attentzon magnet.”  
“Right, well, what do you want to eat?” She gestures to the many restaurants around them. “Vell, I'm still new to zhis whole American vast vood zing. So, I zink you should pick.” Gizel sighs. “If you say so.” She starts to walk to a random booth, quickly ordering what she wants. “How do you order zo vast?” She shrugs. “They all have similar things, besides I'm not that high maintenance.” Kurt nods. “Vight, zhen I vill have a burger and a vanilla milkshake.” The cashier nods and Gizel reaches for her wallet when Kurt suddenly bamfs away and the back holding the exact amount they need. “My treat. Scott told me to alvays pay vhen vith a girl.” Gizel's eyes go wide. She's so shocked she can't even make any coherent sentences.  
Next thing she knows, she's sitting at a table with her food in front of her. “Fraulein? Are you alvight?” Kurt asks, eating his food. “Yes, I'm fine.” She places the straw of her drink to her lips, but doesn't drink. “I'm real sorry Kurt.” She mutters. “Vor vhat? Paying vas no hazzle, if zhat is vhat you're vorried about.” Gizel looks away. “No, I'm sorry I'm so bipolar. It's just, I'm not good with people and I hate showing too many emotions because it may cloud my judgement later on. And I can't have that. So I'm sorry that I might give you mixed signals, but it's just how my Auntie taught me to be.” Kurt takes a big gulp of his shake before speaking. “To be honest, I don't really care. You just reminded me of myzelf, vhen I vas in zhe circus. You see cadged vithin yourself, and I vant to help.” He gave a smile that set Gizel's cheeks ablaze. “But... Why? What would possess you to do this? It doesn't make sense. You don't even know me!” She raises her voice as her emotions come rushing forward.  
“I may not know you, but I knew Ginny.” Gizel gives a small, inward gasp. “If vhat Mr. McCoy said vas true, zhen she ez like an extenzon of you, and who you are. And I vant to see you happy, sure, it may be for more personal reasons, but you're still my Ginny.” He reaches out to wipe the tears off her cheek. “And I vill protect you the best I can.” He stands. “ Now, vould you like to go home, or vindow shop vor a vhile?” Gizel stands as well. “There is something I'd like to look at, if you wouldn't mind staying with me for a little longer.” He gave another cute smile. “I'd never mind.” She nods and starts to head towards where she thinks is the old shop she used to peruse in when she was little.  
She stops a few times to look at some other shops windows but not for long. Suddenly a large red and yellow sign catcher her eye. “Going out business?” She reads. She looks at the store, and sure enough, it's her old store, Rosario's. “This is where my mother got me my first rosary. Then, when I moved in with my auntie, I... lost it and Auntie got me just a plain silver cross on a chain. I do miss my rosary though.” Gizel started to fiddle with her necklace as she spoke. “Are you Christian?” Kurt asks. “No, I'm Catholic. My parents were brutes, but they had strict moral compasses.” Gizel shakes her head to get rid of the bad memories. “Well, we best be off then.” She reaches out for Kurt's hand, but he's glued to the spot, staring at a necklace in the window. “Kurt, come on. Let's go.” She shakes him lightly, and without really warning her, he wraps his tail around her and bamfs back to the school.


	7. Girl Meets Comfort

Gizel coughs profusely as they end up at the front of the school. “Warn a girl before you do that.” She says, waving the smoke away. “I'm zorry. I didn't mean to do that. I mean, I meant to leave, but I didn't mean to hurt you.” She shakes her head. “I'm fine, don't worry. It's just not the best feeling. I feel as if I've been sucked through a vacuum.” She looks down to find Kurt's tail still wrapped around her. Her face grows red. “Um, Kurt, your tail.” She points to the blue appendage. “Oh, my apologies.” Kurt releases her. “By zhe vay, vhat about your purchases? Vhy did ve not bring zhen back vith us?” They start to walk into the building. “Because I'm having them delivered to the mansion. I didn't think we could carry all of them back without some struggles. Why do you ask?” Kurt holds up his hands in some form of surrender. “I vas just curious.” Gizel giggles. “You act as if I'm going to attack you.”  
“Vell, you do seem to not like me. I know that you're going zhrough zhings, and I just don't vant to make them vorse.” Gizel sighs. “I wish your friends could be as upfront as you are. But I suppose they're still getting used to seeing me.” She stops and turns to look at him, eyes cast down. “Um,” her lips quiver with an unasked question on them. “Never mind, I'll ask you later. Beside, you've got training to do, right? Well, see you later!” She laughs awkwardly and retreats into her green house.  
She gives a large sigh when she locks the door behind her. “Idiot.” She mutters, rubbing the scar on her back. “You're the most pathetic thing to grace the Earth.” She hears a squeak come from a lily on one of her tables. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.” She sits in front of the lily. ‘You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm just a plant and I know that there are worse presences on this Earth than yours. In fact, I quite enjoy yours, and that blue boy's.’ Gizel giggles. “Well I don't know about that. But I do know that Kurt is a good guy. So I'll try to pass on the complement.” The lily seems to nod. ‘If you don't mind, could you give me a drink?’ It asks. Gizel stands to get it the water when another voice pipes up. ‘Don't do it!’ Gizel turns to see a queen's wrath starring at her. ‘How can you think to trust her?’ It asks. ‘She's going to throw us out! Or worse, poison us!’  
“That's not true, I'm not going to do either of those things. I'm just going to plant all of you outside, the inside has always been for tranquility and the outside for beauty.” Gizel tries to make her case, but the plants start to scream, ‘LIAR!’ She covers her ears until it gets to be too much. “SHUT UP!” She cries. “You are my plants. I will do with you as I wish. In fact, cleaning house starts now.” She grabs an arm full of plants and heads into her back garden. Setting them in a line on one of the stone benches she starts planting. The queen’s wraths get planted so they grow up the archways, and the others get put together in the surrounding ditch Gizel made when she ripped the fountain out and sent it flying outside her little box. When everything was said and done, she looked back to that little lily and asked, “Would you still like that drink?” It nods and Gizel quickly waters all the plants.  
Her new plants, piano and hammock wouldn't arrive till the next week. So in the meantime Gizel occupied herself with small things like books, movies, eating, gardening, talking to Kurt, and sleeping. Speaking of Kurt, strangely, whenever the blue boy appeared in her thoughts, they always ended with her getting close to him in ways that her Auntie would have frowned upon. “Gizel!” Kurt calls. “Your zings have arrived.” He had this big, goofy grin on his face that Gizel just had to giggle at. “Alright, I'm coming.” Gizel hops off the library couch and runs to collect her things. “What do you mean the bill is in my name?” Gizel hears the Professor ask. “Look I just deliver, if you don't want to pay up, take it up with my supervisor.” Gizel turns to face a familiar boy. “Percy?” She asks.  
The boy in question turns, confirming his identity. “Percy!” Gizel runs to the older boy and he picks her up with a spin. “Gidget!” He cries before bringing her in for a hug. “I didn't think I was going to see you til the festival!” The Professor clears his throat. “I'm glad you're all reacquainted, but what is all this, and why did you put it under my name?” Gizel sighs. “Right. I thought this would be my reimbursement for everything you've put me through. Especially since I'll be staying perm entry after the twenty third.” She turns back to Percy. “Don't tell Auntie.” Percy nods. “Great, now could you help me with all this?” Percy nods again and picks up all the packages at once. “Zuper ztrength.” Kurt mutters, secretly jealous of this Percy.  
“And I ripped out this ugly fountain, and that's where the piano is gonna go.” Gizel praises herself as they walk to her greenhouse with Kurt trailing behind them. “Well, I saw the fountain on my way in. You sent that thing flying. Makes me wonder if you were cheating when we'd play baseball in the backyard.” Gizel lightly hit him. “I never cheat. Unless I want to.” She gave him a wink that made Kurt's blood boil. “So, are you bringing any friends to the festival?” Percy asks as they enter the greenhouse. “Maybe,” the door closes, locking Kurt out. He almost gave up, until an idea sprung into his mind.  
“I've been trying to ask, but it's been... difficult. Especially with Kurt.” She starts to set up her plants and Percy puts her piano where the fountain used to be. “Who's Kurt?” Percy asks. “He's this... guy I happen to be friends with. He's real nice too. And... He's.... Well...”  
“Gizel!” A voice calls out. Gizel looks up to see Kurt flying right for her. “Kurt!” She cries, forming a net with the leaves of the nearby trees to catch him with. “Kurt, are you okay?” She asks, rushing to his side. “Never better fraulein.” Kurt says drowsily. “Oh Kurt. Who did you upset? Who would do this to you?” Gizel asks frantically. “So, this is Kurt.” Percy says. “Got to say, I'm not that impressed. His skin paint is pretty cool though.” Gizel rolls her eyes as she helps Kurt to a seat. “You dummy. He's naturally like this.” Percy's eyes go wide. “Whoa, really? He looks just like I imagined that demon from Grammy’s story.” Gizel gave a soft smile. “Yeah, me too.” Gizel went to brush some hair out of Kurt's face when he bolted up right.  
“Vhat happened?” Kurt asks. “Well. You came falling from the sky and nearly took out Gizel.” Percy synopsizes. “Oh, vight. I couldn't get through your vront door, and I tried to teleport in, but zhat didn't work either. So I had Jean catapult me over zhe vall.” Gizel giggles. “Kurt. There's this magical thing called knocking. Maybe I should install a doorbell.” Kurt smiles. “Vell, I also vaunted to meet your... Guest.” Percy lifted a brow. “Oh, she's never told you about me?” He crosses his arms. “Well that's rude, Gidget.” Gizel sighs. “This is Percy, my pompous and narcissistic cousin. Though I spent so much time with him, people thought we were more like brother and sister.” Kurt gave a small sigh of relief. “Hey, Gidget, imma head out now. See you at the festival.” Percy winked before leaving Gizel with Kurt.  
“Vhat festival?” Kurt asks. Gizel gives herself a face palm. “He wasn't supposed to tell you. But my Auntie’s hometown holds a Pumpkin Festival every year, and I was going to ask if you and your friends wanted to come with me.” She gives a small huff. “Percy always does this to me.” Kurt nods. “Zo, can I give you my answer now?” Gizel looked shocked at him after a moment of thinking she nods. “I vould love to accompany you to zhis... Pumpkin Festival.” Gizel felt a blush grace her face. “Well, it's on the twenty third, so this coming Sunday. I was going to leave Friday and it is Wednesday now, so you'll need to ask the others and the-” Kurt put a finger to her lips and gave a small laugh. “You vorry too much fraulein.”  
“I can't help it. I want people to like me, but I know I'll never live up to the image my double gave you.” Everything went still. It was the first time Ginny had been brought up since their mall escapade. “You should never zhink like zhat.” Kurt takes her hand in his with a reassuring smile. “But-” she starts to talk but cuts herself off with a sigh. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” She looks from their hands to his face. “So, do you think they'll come?” Kurt nods enthusiastically. “Of course. Vell, at least I know zhat Peter vill come for the prizes and Scott ez alvays trying to vind an excuse to leave zhe school. Zo I imagine I can get zhem to get zhe girls to agree as vell.”  
“Oh Kurt!” Gizel had a large smile on her face as she gives him a small hug. “You're to sweet to me.” Gizel blushes as she pulls away, hearing the plants give wolf whistles. “Uh, well, before I leave,” Kurt scratches the back of his neck. “Would you mind playing a song for me. I love the piano.” Gizel nods and sits on the piano bench. “Fair warning, I only know one song by heart.” She sets her fingers down lightly onto the keys and takes a deep breath. Her fingers move to create the intro for ‘Your Song’ by Elton John. Gizel can help but start to sing. Her aunt had made her play this song so often it was engraved into her head. “It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.” She starts out soft, fearing how she may sound to Kurt. But Kurt sits beside her with his eyes closed, swaying to her song. “I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy, if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live.”  
She starts to loosen up and by the time she finishes the song, Kurt's asleep on her shoulder. Gizel giggles. Using the surrounding plant life she easily moves him to the hammock. She snuggles next to him and finds comfort in his arms that she rarely found in things anymore.


	8. Girl and Boy Meet Granny

‘This was NOT going to be a date. Absolutely not a date.’ Gizel repeated to herself the whole way to her Auntie’s house. They had taken this yellow car from the Professor’s garage to get there with Scott driving and Jean sitting in the passenger seat. That means Gizel was squished between Kurt and Jubilee with Peter on the far end. They’d asked Storm if she’d like to come, but she declined the offer. “Hey, Gizel, how much further?” Scott asked over the wind. “Not too far! You need to take a left up here and you'll practically end up in her driveway!” Gizel calls up to him.  
Scott nods and Gizel squirms in her seat. Kurt was so close to her their knees were touching, which wouldn't be bad if she weren't wearing her yellow sundress with a blue sweater over it. “The red shutters or the green?” Scott asks. “Red!” Scott makes a sharp turn and Gizel knocks into Kurt. and they come to a stop. “My apologies.” Kurt says. Helping her up and out of the car. “Don't worry about it Kurt. Thank you.” She tucks some hair behind her ear before heading towards the house. She pulls the screen door open and knocks on the wooden door rapidly. The door opens and a raven haired boy comes rushing out followed by Percy close behind. “Get back here you menice!” Percy calls out. It was then that Gizel realizes what car they pulled behind. “Grammy.” She mutters in minor horror.  
“Quick. Get Kurt upstairs. Don't talk to anyone and shove him in the door with a butterfly on it. Go!” Gizel pushed them inside and they did as she'd instructed with some gripping from the boys. “Oddy! Percy! Get over here now!” The boys freeze as if they'd never ever noticed she was there. “What's up Gizzy?” Oddy asks. “Why didn't you tell me Grammy was here?” Gizel said through her teeth, getting close to Percy’s face. “It didn’t seem important at the time?” Percy said with a little tremble. “Ooo! You’re such an idiot. I brought Kurt with me, you dunce. With Grammy here he won’t be able to go anywhere!”  
“Why's that?” Oddy asks. “Because of her Blue Devil story. She'll see him and freak out. And then Kurt will freak out and then- we just need to not let her see him, okay?” The two boys throw up mock salutes. “Yes ma’am!” Gizel rolls her eyes. “What's all this racket?” A grouchy and angered voice says. Gizel turns to see her gray haired, cane welding, Polish grandmother. “Grammy.” Gizel says awkwardly going to hug the elderly woman. “It's so good to see you.” Gizel's grandmother just grumbles something in Polish before saying, “Did you not bring friends girl?” She narrows her eyes. “Of course I did, but we're all so very tired, in fact, I think I'll take a nap before the true trip starts. Car leg and all that.”  
Gizel quickly darts up to her room and shuts the door then locking it for good measure. “That could have been bad.” She mutters. “Are you alvight?” Kurt asks from her bed. “Yeah,” She releases a strong sigh. “I'm afraid we'll have to hide you until the festival.” She flops onto her bed with another sigh. “I'm real sorry Kurt.” She turns to him without meeting his eyes. However, she does notice the darkening hue of his cheeks. “It ez not your vault, but, if I may ask, why must I hide?” Gizel gave a small whine before getting off the bed and plucking a book from one of her many shelves.  
“My grandmother is Polish, and grew up in Poland for most of her life.” She opened up the book to the chapter she needed and sat back down. “There was an old legend that was passed around throughout her town. It was the story of the Devil’s son, Kasimierz. Or at least, that was his birth name. But because of his somber nature he was renamed Klementyna. Anyways, his story goes as follows.” She clears his voice before reading from the book. “Once upon a time there was a young maiden of fair skin and immense beauty, revered as a Godsend and an angel, she was loved by all the village. One day, while out picking flowers for a newly blessed mother, she noticed someone sitting in an old apple tree. As she approached this stranger she noticed he was eating an apple, which was odd, considering this tree hadn't given fruit in mouths and was thought to be dying. ‘Sir?’ She called to the man. ‘How did you get that fruit? This tree’s been barren for so long, what have you done to it?’ The man just laughed. ‘I've done nothing, this tree is fine.’ The man jumped from the tree and landed beside the girl.  
“‘If you do not believe me, then have a bite.’ The girl blushed, for this man was truly the most handsome man she'd ever seen. And his black eyes seemed to glow red with something she couldn't quite place. So she gingerly took the apple in her hands and took a small bite. Suddenly she was consumed with lust and layed with this stranger right under that apple tree. When she awoke she found herself pregnant and the stranger gone. She was mortified. A baby out of wedlock? How unholy. She went to her family to seek help but after regaling her take they just stared at her in horror, calling her The Devil’s Bride. Shunned by her family and hometown, she wept every single day until the baby was born. It's said that because of her weeping the baby came out blue and with the Devil in the child’s blood he bore a tail with an arrow shaped tip.  
She was so scared that she died from a heart attack and blood loss. The poor blue child was swallowed into hell where he was raised until he was given his first demonic task. To kill an angel who was trying to save a baby deer that had been hit by a hunter's arrow. He couldn't go through with it and instead wept beside the dying deer. That's when the angel renamed him. He then lived out his days weeping for the dead and living beside the riverbanks. Though if any should see him they will be graced with a horrible tragedy, never knowing when it'll happen but always knowing that it's on their horizon.” Gizel closed the book and turned to Kurt, who looked like he was going to cry. Gizel sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. “My grandmother’s already saw Klem once. I don't want her to think she's seen him twice.”  
“Es alvight mein Schatz.” He wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. “You don't need to explain anymore than that. I understand. But how am I going to get to your festival?” Gizel sighs. “Well, we could just say you dressed for the festival, but I don’t know if she’ll believe it.”  
“Gizel Marie Greenwood! Get down here! And bring your blue friend. Don’t lie, I know he’s there!” Gizel hears her grandmother scream. Gizel facepalms. “Right, she can mind walk. I forgot.” She takes Kurt’s hand and leads him to the living room where everyone has congregated. Gizel’s grandmother was sitting in the washed out, offputting, yellow chair with her cane at her side. “Forgot I could walk though this house didn’t ya, girly?” She asks, just as grouchy as ever. “Yes Grandmama.” Gizel says, gripping Kurt’s hand a little tighter. “So you brought a mutant from that fancy school, did you? And a Blue Devil at that. What’s your name boy?” She points her cane at Kurt. “My name ez Kurt. Kurt Wagner.” Kurt says. “He even bares the cured letter.” She grumbles. “Tell me, do you intend to stay and leave with the others Gizel has brought here?” Kurt nods. “Alright, then he can stay. But he must sleep in the shed. I will not have a Blue Devil within these walls as long as I’m here.”  
“But Grandmama-” Gizel tries to interject but her grandmother sends her a death stare. “My word is law, and if you dare speak up against me again... You know the punishment.” Gizel gulps and nods. Everything goes silent as the grandmother lifts herself out of the chair and into the kitchen. “I’m real sorry guys. She wasn’t supposed to be here.” Gizel says, letting go of Kurt’s hand and heading towards the stairs. “Vhere are you going?” Kurt asks. Gizel’s voice was empty and hollow when she said, “To get you some blankets and pillows. Granny’s word is law until she leaves.” With that she disappeared up the stairs.  
“Anyone else regretting their decision to come?” Peter asks, raising his hand. Everyone glares. Kurt looks up at the stairs Gizel had climbed and follows after her. “Gizel. Gizel?” Kurt knocks on the door but Gizel doesn’t answer right away. But the door opens and shuts quickly when she exits. Her arms are filled with quilts and pillows. “It can get cold at night.” She doesn’t meet his eyes. “Come on the shed’s out back.” She passes him and backs her way to the back door that’s located in the kitchen. “Gizel... Zhis is ridiculous.” Kurt tries to reason with her, but it’s no use. “Kurt, I can’t say no to her. She can see through walls without getting out of that ugly chair. If I snuck you in she’d know and then we’d have to face her other power, the one that killed my grandfather. It’s scary and I haven’t had to see in six years. If I go my whole life without seeing it again I will praise God for it.”  
“If she iz zo bad, I vould protect you.” Kurt says, trying to put on a strong voice, but the blush on his face was giving him away. “I appreciate that. I really do, but I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” She opens the pale yellow door to the shead and lays a blanket down on the floor. She grabs the pillows and arranges them neatly. She reaches for the quilt when Kurt grabbed her arm. “I vill protect you, mein kleines Mädchen.” Gizel’s head tilts and her eyebrows furrow. “What does that mean? You keep giving me these, what I can assume are, nicknames. What are you saying?” Kurt’s face darkens around the cheeks so Gizel can only assume that he’s blushing. “Noting important.” He let’s go of her arm. “Oh, now that’s a lie.” She says, putting the quilt down and giving a knowing smile. “If it wasn’t anything important, you wouldn’t have said it in German.” She gets closer to him, trying to keep up her confident facade, but the closeness was also making her blush. “Did you call me something dirty? Or possessive?” She asks.  
“O-of course not!” Kurt declares. “Alright, Pieseczku.” Gizel pokes his nose lightly. “I’ll bring you some dinner later. Feel free to whatever you’d like out here.” She leaves with one last smile.  
\-------  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to their designated sleeping areas, Gizel still couldn’t sleep. She picked up a book, The Princess Bride, and sat on her window sill to use the full moon as her lighting. She briefly glanced at the shead and wondered if Kurt could see her from way down there. And she hoped he had enough blankets. Then... there was movement. She looked down and saw something on top of a telephone pole. It’s back was arched and it’s tail flicked about, as if waiting for something.  
It was far too large to be a cat or bird. “Kurt?” Gizel mutters under breath. She dog ears her book and pulls her robe on. Sneaking onto the roof would be easy, getting back into her room would be harder, but that was a thought for another time. “Kurt!” She whisper-yells. The creature turns its head and sure enough, it was Kurt.Those yellow eyes unmistakable. In a flash he was by her side. “Gizel, vhat are you doing out here so late.” He takes off his jacket and places it on her shoulders. “I saw you from my window.” She says, sitting on the cold roof tiles. “What are you doing up, and aren’t you cold?” Kurt shrugs. “I’ve never been cold. Germany is a very cold place, I guess, growing up in it, I was never really evected by it.” Gizel nods. “I couldn’t sleep, I guess it was because of the full moon. I always have trouble sleeping on these kinds of nights. Everything just looks so eerily beautiful. Don’t you think?” She looks over at Kurt, who’s only in his jeans and white T-shirt. “I’ve always liked the moon.” Gizel continues. “You know, it the Asian culture, they try to find animals, instead of the man in the moon.”  
“I see a bunny.” Kurt says. Gizel nods. “I see a dragon.” She points so some craters, and traces them in the air for Kurt to see. They play this game for a while, up till Gizel is leaning against Kurt, struggling to stay awake. “Sleep Prinzessin.” Kurt says. “But what-what if-” She trails off as she snuggles into Kurt’s shirt, obviously in a mildly drunken, sleep-deprived state. “What if what?” Kurt prods her on. “What if, when I wake, you’ll be gone? And that this was all a dream?” She looks up at him, sleepy tears at the edge of her eyes from all her yawning. “I-I really like you Kurt. Do-do you like me?” Kurt nods. “Say it. Say that you like me.” Gizel whines. Kurt chuckles. “I like you too mein kleines Mädchen.” He says. “What’s that mean?” Gizel asks, cuddling into Kurt’s chest. “It means, my little girl.” He strokes her hair until he hears her start to lightly snore.  
He bamfs into her room and tries to set her on her bed, but she has an iron grip on his neck. He lets her go and bamfs a teddy bear in his place. “Gute Nacht mein Liebling.” He says, before placing a small kiss to her forehead and slipping away, back to the shed.


End file.
